


Good Morning

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [30]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Rock and Roll start a bed and breakfast run by themselves.
Series: Sluggy Series [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 2





	Good Morning

De. Light has seemingly been very tired lately from all of the work on maintenance on his own creations and other robots they've found abandoned. Rock and Roll wanted to help him, though. 

The doctor was still sleeping at 8 and the kids got their magic working. Rock made breakfast and Roll made sure the dishes were washed and the house was cleaned.

They eventually got done and went to go wake the doctor. 

"Good morning, Rock and Roll.", Dr. Light said.

"Good morning to you too, dad.", Roll said.

They then gave him his breakfast and had a great day.


End file.
